


Past Mistakes

by Sarrabr4



Category: Designated Survivor
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarrabr4/pseuds/Sarrabr4
Summary: Disclaimer I own nothing except my imagination.Alright so season 3 came out on the 7th and I ate all ten episodes up in TWO DAYS and I got all excited and hooked all over again. I know I haven't updates Requests in a really long time but it's going to come next. I'm not sure how long this one will be but I'm going to roll with it and see where it leads me.





	Past Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I own nothing except my imagination.
> 
> Alright so season 3 came out on the 7th and I ate all ten episodes up in TWO DAYS and I got all excited and hooked all over again. I know I haven't updates Requests in a really long time but it's going to come next. I'm not sure how long this one will be but I'm going to roll with it and see where it leads me.

The moment her lips landed on his, she knew it was a mistake. She was vulnerable right now and he was taken. She pushed back against his chest, putting some distance between the two of them.

"I'm sorry, this is a mistake." Their eyes were glued to each other and Emily had her fingers touching her lips lightly. Aaron took a step back and turned towards the door to his hotel room before he slipped the room key in and waited for her to make her move. As soon as she had stepped foot inside the door, Aaron looked in the hallway to make sure that no one had seen him and he closed the door behind them. In seconds his lips were back on hers and their clothes were suddenly flying off.

Emily was undoing the buttons to his shirt as he pulled his tie off, their lips still transfixed to each other. She pushed the shirt off and traced the lines of his hard rock body as they kissed. She had never touched him in the past but she couldn't believe how badly she had screwed up the first time by letting him get away from her. Once they were stripped to their underwear, Aaron raised Emily off the floor and laid her down gently on the bed. His lips found hers as his hands roamed her body and tried to commit it to memory. He kissed his way down her jaw and she arched her body into his and she shivered as he trailed kisses down her body. He expertly discarded her bra and marvelled at her perfect body. He peppered kisses along the line of her panties and she growled, Aaron grinning into her skin.

"Aaron." She slipped her fingers through his curls and tugged lightly.

"You're usually more patient than that." He hummed against her skin.

"Less talking." She breathed heavily and that's exactly what he did. He looped his fingers through her panties and slowly slipped them down her legs, leaving trails of kisses down her legs. He could feel her skin hum under his touch as his fingers traced the inside of her thigh, making Emily suck a breath in. He claimed her lips again and with his hands on her hips, he flipped them over so she was now over him. He pressed down on her hips as he deepened the kiss and her fingers moved along the lines of his torso and started pushing his briefs off. "Never thought all of this was hiding under those suits."

"I'm fully of surprises." He whispered against her lips.

"Show me." She squealed when he easily raised her by the hips and he pressed her unto his length, a moan escaping Emily's lips as he hit all the way inside of her.

"Like this?" He raised her again and repeated the motion.

"Right there, yes." She wanted Aaron Shore and that's exactly what he gave her. He flipped them around and moved in and out of her slowly, letting her enjoy every minute of it. When he felt her nails dig inside the skin of his shoulder, he quickened the pace and hit her deep inside. It took a few minutes before Emily was able to come back to her senses and she finally met him thrust for thrust and they were lost in each other and moans filled the room as they made love.

The rest of the world and their own problems were forgotten for a brief moment and when Aaron knew he was close to his release, he found the skin in the crook of Emily's neck and bit down ever so gently as the feeling of her so tight around him made him shudder as a powerful orgasm ripped through his body. He felt Emily tremble under him as she was gripped with her own release. He held her close to his chest as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in the dark but was only rewarded from a hum as a response as she turned in his arms, her back facing him. "You know you can talk to me." He kissed her shoulder blade.

"Not tonight." She finally said as she stood from the bed and Aaron watched her go to the bathroom and he sighed. He knew she had a lot weighing on her and still she was shutting him out. She came back out minutes later and found her spot in his embrace. She smelled in his natural body odour and she simply closed her eyes and abandoned herself to his arms around her. "Just hold me." She mumbled in his chest and he simply pressed a kiss to her forehead and held on a little tighter. He watched her in silence as she fell asleep in his arms and it was only when he was certain that she wouldn't wake up that he allowed himself to succumb to sleep.

The day was grey outside but the brightness of the new day still woke Emily up. The previous night came back to her and rolling unto her side, she found Aaron, his bae back facing her. She was overcome by an insane amount of guilt over what they had done knowing that although they had gotten in an argument, Aaron was in a steady, loving relationship and she was now becoming the other woman. Her mind went into sudden overdrive and the repercussions on Aaron's career as VP if their indiscretions came out would be disastrous and she didn't want to be the one who stopped him from achieving greatness. She slipped out of the covers and started getting dressed as quietly as possible. She didn't want to attract attention to herself, wanting to slip out of the room un detected. She grabbed her heels and tip toed towards the door.

Aaron woke up from the filtering light inside the hotel room and he took a first breath and immediately smelled Emily. Her distinct perfume was floating in the room but thinking she was still asleep, he stayed as quiet as he could for a few minutes longer before he knew he'd have to get up and get ready to get back to DC. He wanted to give Emily more time to sleep after the bad news she had received about her mother's health but when he felt a dip in the mattress, he knew she was already awake. It was only when she walked around the bed and into his line of sight that he saw what she was doing. She was about to slip undetected out of his room and out of his life but he wasn't about to repeat past mistakes.

"Where are you going?" She stopped dead in her tracks, her hand on the doorknob.

"I was just." She turned around and faced him but she knew she had nothing to say after getting caught in the act of attempting to avoid a walk of shame.

"You were going to leave without a word." He sat on the side of the bed and looked at her.

"Last night was," She started but Aaron cut her off this time.

"It wasn't a mistake Em." He found his briefs and slipped them on before he made it to her and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"How can you say that Aaron?" She pushed his hands away lightly, trying to put some distance between him and her heart. "You have a girlfriend that loves you at home."

"After last night, I can't go back." He pulled her to him, refusing to let her push him away. "I tried pushing you out before. Tried to pretend that we never kissed before but last night, it made me realize that I want you." He pulled to him by her waist and she didn't pull back.

"You're running for VP Aaron, I'm not going to let last night get in the way of that." She was trying her best to find a way for him to let her go, but he only pulled her tighter.

"We'll figure it out but I'm tired of running, I'm tired of trying to ignore the fact that I want you. I want a future with you Emily Rhodes."

"Aaron." Tears filled her eyes. "I'm not going to be the other woman." That was one thing she wasn't going to accept for herself or for Isabel.

"And you won't be, I promise." He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. It was soft and passionate but Emily dropped her shoes and wrapped an arm around his neck as he deepened it. She allowed herself to abandon her heart to him in that moment.

"I'm going to head to my room and hope to god no one sees me. I really don't want a scandal hitting the news stands today." She whispered out of breath as he released her lips.

"We'll figure it out Em, I promise." He looked down at her with a smile and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll see you on the plane." She pushed herself on her toes and kissed him one last time.

"See you there." He forced himself to let her go. She grabbed her dropped heels and headed to the door, opening it a crack to make sure the coast was clear.

It made Aaron laugh and she threw a death stare his way, making him take a step back in defence. She looked back out and left the room, closing the door behind her. He sighed and headed for a shower to clear his head. He needed to break things off with Isabel, sooner rather than later and he hoped that everything would turn out okay. He was finally letting himself go after what he wanted in his personal life but hoped the hurt he was going to cause wouldn't be earth shattering

**Author's Note:**

> So here's chapter one for you guys. I hope that you guys liked this version of episode five. I used the fight between Aaron and Isabel as a window to bring Emron back and see how they navigate trying to start a relationship. Please take a few seconds to review before you go, I would really love to have your thoughts - Sarra


End file.
